sospechas intuitivas
by risitos
Summary: Karkarov celoso de Dumbledore, manda dos espias para arruinar a Hogwarts pero, lo lograran?


Espero que les guste y que me envíen rewiew para saber si sigo con la historia o no  
  
Capitulo 1 :llegada misteriosa  
  
-se encuentran en un lugar oscuro, difícil de identificar -  
  
-bueno chicos...esta todo listo?  
  
Por supuesto karkaroff-dijo la chica-pero un trato es un trato...espero que no se te olvide lo que nos prometiste..  
  
-yo soy una persona derecha y no se preocupen, los galleones serán suyos  
  
-así nos gusta karkaroff-dijo el chico-  
  
-bueno, vallance ahora o sino va a ser sospechoso  
  
-ok, te mandamos una lechuza para contartecomo nos fue-  
  
esta bien,no me fallen-dijo karkaroff mientras se iba  
  
-susan y andrew son 2 hermanos mellizoz de 16 años de edad ,son aliados de karkaroff.  
  
-susan es una chica que le gusta la diversión, risueña, ella es alta, pelo castaño, ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado para su edad, lo que provocaba mucha popularidad en los hombres -andrew tiene 16, es todo un seductor y es muy extrovertido, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, alto, buen fisico...  
  
-ellos se encuentran volando en los carruajes de durmstrang para llegar a hogwarts, el carruaje desciende hasta el lago, esta de noche y los 2 hermanos se bajan del carruaje, estos carruajes, estos por arte de magia ,desaparecen.  
  
-bueno llegamos- dijo susan ansiona  
  
-esta muy oscuro, etoy cansado y hambriento vamos rapido donde el viejo ese...como es que se llama? -dijo andrew-  
  
DUMBLEDORE TONTO¡ -dijo susan-  
  
-tu no me grites escuchaste?¡-grito furiosos andrew-  
  
-y tu te callas-chillo susan, susan puso cara de asombro- callate, hay dos niñas conversando en el lago, viste, por tu culpa tonto¡..-  
  
2 chicas? Donde ¿ - pregunto andrew  
  
¬¬x hombres... esas chicas no se comparan conmigo  
  
no digas ridiculeces, susan...me han contado que en hogwarts hay chicas hermosísimas  
  
en otro sector del lago se encuentra hermione pensando en cosas ..como el amor..ese amor que llego pero no sabe si es amor o es amor pasajero, ultimamtente ginny weasley se iso muy amiga de ella en eso, llega ginny silenciosamente uy se sienta al lado de ella-  
  
ginny. Me he dado cuenta que no sirvo en el asunto del amor..  
  
y me lo dices ami -responde ginny-que estoy interesada en la persona equivocada...  
  
-mientras conversan , varios ruidos fueron extraños a estas 2 chicas que fue causa de susan y andrew  
  
que fue eso? -pregunto ginny-  
  
no lo se..mejor vamos aver de donde proviene el ruido -  
  
en el otro sector...-  
  
susan cállate no ves que si no cierras TU bocota el plan se nos va a ir de las manos=?-  
  
andrew tu no me das ordenesok?¡  
  
olle..escondámonos en el sauxe boxeador, es el que dijo karkaroff  
  
ginny y hermione llega al sauxe boxeador-  
  
que extraño, no habia nada-dijo resignada herms-  
  
mejor nos vamos...es ya tarde -dijo ginny-  
  
¡¡viste tonta que no deves causar histeria¡¡  
  
¡¡yo no soy una histerica¡¡-dijo susan-(calmandose) bueno, tragiste las cosas  
  
por supuesto, no son tan TONTO para olvidar la carta  
  
andrew...a la otra , te mato a patadas -dijo susan-ademas no quiero quedar mal con karkaroff  
  
yo tampoco-respndio andrew-por eso te pido que te calles, y vamos al despacho de dumbledore antes que sea mas tarde...-  
  
llegaron la despacho, los 2 hermanos habren sigilosamente la puerta..  
  
espero que no nos pillen-dijo nerviodamente susan-  
  
mira, ahí esta dumbledore..da buena impresión -dijo andrew-  
  
muy buenas noches..quienes se suponen que son ustedes -pregunto dumbledore-  
  
buebnas noches, mi nombre es andrew mc neyer y el de mi hermana susan,  
  
y que se supone que es esta visita-dijo dumbledore-  
  
no se preocupe, somos magos, venimos de drumstang y nuestros padres decidieron cambiarnos de colegio...pero karkaroff nos envio esta carta para usted  
  
querido albus dumbledore:  
  
disculpa la molestia pero hay 2 alumnos de mi colegio que por razones personales sus padres quisieron que no siguieran aca devido a que sus padres estuvieron en desacuerto con las normas del colegio, muy pronto ire para conversar esto contigo personalmente sin mas que decir, se despide karkaroff  
  
asi que karkaroff les recomendo hogwarts-  
  
-asi es señor-dijo el chico  
  
-muy bien, si es asi..los aceptare en hogwarts..  
  
-muchisimas gracias- responde susan  
  
hoy dormiran en la pieza de huéspedes, pero una vez que el sombrero los seleccione hacia una casa ustedes deveran dormir en sus casas -dijo dumbledore-  
  
-lo tendremos en cuneta, muy buenas noches señor-dijo andrew  
  
mientras tanto, la prof. Mc gonagall los lleva a sus habitaciones - muy bien..estas son sus habitaciones, que descansen -dijo la prof.-  
  
bien hermanita , todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion..espero encontrarme con mi gran amigo...-dijo entusiasmadamente andrew-  
  
amigo? Tienes un amigo en este asqueroso hogwarts? -dijo sorprendida susan-  
  
si, para que veas..y tu lo conoces..y muy bien.. dijo el- 


End file.
